


Galra Fic: Keith’s Nightmare

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Another add on to the Galra series because I love being hit by the feels train





	Galra Fic: Keith’s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> If you were happy with the ending to the Galra Fic and don’t want that changed, you best leave now

Keith slowly opened his eyes to see a pitch black room. He couldn’t see a thing.   
“Hello?” He called out. “Lance? Pidge?”  
His voice faltered. He tried to stand but was pulled back to his knees. He looked down to see he was bound in place by chains on his wrists and ankles.  
“What?” He glanced around, fear rising within him. “What’s going on?”  
“Freak”  
He heard a voice in the distance.  
“H-Hello?”  
People began to come into view. Dozens of aliens. Men, women, children, all looking at him in disgust in fear.   
“Monster!”  
“Beast!”  
“He can’t be trusted!”  
“Voltron is working for him!”  
They were all shouting at him. Men glared, women looked on in disgust, children were crying.   
Keith looked around terrified. “N-No!” He stammered. “It’s not true, I swear!”   
He could see the other Paladins in the distance. A mob was forming around them. He could see the fear in their eyes as the mob closed in.   
“No!” He shouted. “L-Leave them alone!” This wasn’t their fault! I-It’s all me!”  
He paused, looking down at his hands. He examined them, the purple tone, his sharp claws.   
“T-This is all my fault.” He murmured.  
Then he saw him, emerging from the mob, staring at him intently.  
“Shiro?”  
The black Paladin made his way toward Keith and stopped in front of him, staring at him intently.  
“Sh-Shiro, please, y-you need to help me. We need to find the others. Th-they’re in danger.”   
Shiro simply looked at him in disappointment.  
“Shiro?”  
He summoned his weapon to the crowd’s approval.  
“Sh-Shiro! N-No, please!”  
He gripped it tightly in his hands, hearing himself up for the deadly blow.  
“Shiro, p-please! I s-s-swear what they’re saying, i-it isn’t true!”  
He raised the weapon high above his head. The crowd jeered, spurring him on.  
“Sh-Shiro no!”  
Shiro looked at him with the most rage Keith had ever seen. He wasn’t going to hold back.  
“SHIRO!”  
He brought his weapon down.  
“Keith!”  
Keith jolted upright. Lance sat beside him, looking startled. He reached out a hand towards Keith, who immediately slapped it away.  
“N-No!” He stammered.  
Keith, it’s ok.” Lance murmered, assuredly. Keith’s mind began to clear. He was with Lance. In his room. At the Altean castle.   
Keith looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes.  
“It’s ok,” Lance whispered. “You’re here. You’re safe.”  
Keith collapsed into his partner’s arms, sobbing intensely. Lance wrapped his arms around his partner, rubbing circles on his back.  
“Shh, shh,” he breathed. “Nothings going to hurt you.”  
Keith trembled in Lance’s arms like a leaf in a storm. “I-I’m n-n-not a m-m-monster.” He whimpered.   
“Of course you’re not,” Lance murmured. “You never were and you never will be.”  
Keith clung to his partner. “I’m n-not a m-m-monster.” He sobbed over and over.  
“Shh,” Lance breathed. “You’re ok. You’re ok.”


End file.
